1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a display device having an adjustable supporting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display device 9 is shown to include a display panel 91, and a supporting frame 92 that has a base portion 921, and a supporting arm portion 922 connected pivotally to each of the display panel 91 and the base portion 921 for supporting the display panel 91 at a desired angle of inclination.
However, in such a configuration, when the size of the display panel 91 become larger, the structure of the supporting frame 92 becomes more complicated, thereby increasing fabrication costs. Furthermore, the supporting frame 92 cannot support the display panel 91 at a position tilted to a considerably large extent.